World Order - Part 2
World Order - Part 2 'is the ninth episode of the first season. It is the ninth episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 31st, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis Henry tells the others about his narrow escape from evil. The engines gear up for a possible fight. Plot For many days, Henry, Violet and Whiff run and hide from evil diesels, trying to get to Sodor. One day in particular, some diesels stop, Theodore stresses that they must obey the boss, and the others are confused as to why Theodore cares so much. The orange diesel explains about Diesel 10 taking him in when he was nearly scrapped. They continue on after that. From inside a tunnel nearby them, Henry pops out and gives the all clear. The three engines then rush off. In the present, the others at Tidmouth Sheds wake up and are happily surprised to see their friend. Edward spots Katie with them, and scolds her for scaring them and her family. She says she'll apologize the next morning, and then reminds Henry to finish their escape story. Back in the flashback, the three engines have been found by the same group of diesels. They escape down a side track and come across a yard entirely filled with trucks. Henry shunts them as Whiff holds off an enraged Dart. Just as Henry clears the track, Whiff's brakes fail, sending him and Dart into a line of fuel tankers. Violet and Henry look on in shock, until they flee the scene. Back in the present, Violet introduces herself to the engines, as does Roger Feldman. Toby suggests that they hold a meeting in the morning to tell everyone else what is happening. Henry agrees, and they all go to sleep. The next morning, all the engines are gathered at Knapford Docks to hear Henry's announcement. Katie meets up with her father and brother, and apologizes for running away like she did. Henry then speaks up, and tells the engines about the evil mastermind diesel, Diesel 10. He asks if they'll be willing to fight to stop them, and is met with a chorus of agreements and confident whistles. After they stop, Arthur pipes up, noticing Diesel is not among them. Elsewhere, on the Mainland. Dodge informs Diesel 10 of his ally's alliance. Diesel rolls in and greets his "boss". Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Stepney * Rosie * Arthur * Molly * Duck * Douglas * Diesel 10 * Dodge * Bill * Ben * BoCo * Mavis * Seth Oltera * Katie Oltera * Joshua Oltera * Violet * Roger Feldman * Cranky * 'Arry ''(Flashback) * Bert (Flashback) * Dart (Flashback) * Theodore (Flashback) * Whiff (Flashback) * Donald (No Lines) * Lady (No Lines) * Alfred (Corpse) * Charlie (Corpse) Locations * The Main Line * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Docks * Mainland Scrapyard Deaths * Whiff * Dart Soundtracks * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - “Run” * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - “Evade” * Snow White and The Huntsman - “Escape From the Tower” * Kevin MacLeod - “Take A Chance” Trivia * Last appearance of Whiff. * Last appearance of Dart. * Last appearance of Alfred. (Corpse) * This episode marks Cranky's first speaking role, as well as the return of BoCo, who has been absent since "Strange Places, Friendly Faces". * This is the first and only episode of Season 1 to not introduce any new characters. * Percy appears as a nameless scrap model at the end of the episode. * This is the last episode to be uploaded in 2018. * This episode's title comes from Diesel 10's words to Henry: "he'll learn the ways of the new '''world order soon." Goofs/Errors * TBA Episode List Category:Episodes